wesnothfandomcom-20200214-history
Deoran
Deoran is Haldiel's son. He is a Junior Commander or a Horseman Commander (if the difficulty is set on EASY). He is the main hero of the campaign The South Guard. Deoran was a young, undistinguished but promising cavalry officer. He was summoned and knighted by King Haldric VII for a mission : ride to Westin, to demand an accounting from Sir Loris, the commander of the South Guard. Deoran found himself put to the test early in his command. Loris, the previous commander, had squandered his time in games and diversions and bandits had overrun the land. Moreth inform Deoran that he and Sir Gerrick are the last of the South Guard, due to the bandits who have been ransacking the towns and killing the villagers. Deoran find Aleron or Glasar and the merfolks Myssh and Ylla. With their help, Deoran and Sir Gerrick eventually killed Urza Mathin, then ride to Westin. There, Urza Mathin's brother, named Urza Nalmath, was attacking the old city. When Deoran arrives at the citadel, Minister Hylas (and peasants Ufes, Joran, Makees and Tyborg) appeared and help them to defeat undeads. Deoran, Sir Gerrick and Minister Hylas then decided to rise Aethenwood. But they first have to defeat Urza Fastik bandits. Jarek helped them. When Deoran reached the elvish citadel, Ethiliel appeared and adviced them to meet Mebrin. Deoran, Sir Gerrick, Minister Hylas and Ethiliel (and her Elvish Bodyguard) had to kill Mal A'kai undeads and Jera Ilras bandits in the Vale of Blossoming Trees (or Vale of Tears), but Mebrin seemed to be kidnapped. So they moved on the fog to kill Gruth undeads (and maybe the Beast of the Lake), but as they were to get Mal M'Brin, Urza Afalas claimed their help. From this point, a choice has to be made, from which depend playing with Ethiliel or Urza Afalas. Sir Gerrick made it back to Kerlath Province in order to warn his people of the danger from the south. He went with Eliomir, and fight Queen Xeila nagas, Kramak the wild ogre, and Abdur the Dark Adept. In the same time, Deoran, Minister Hylas and Ethiliel went underground and fight Groth undeads to find the source of the undead under the citadel : Mal M'Brin. Grek trolls should help if payed. After Mal M'Brin's defeat, Deoran's troops and their elvish allies turned north for home. As they re-crossed the Black River, fall was fading into winter. They had to fight Tharzo Kalain bandits to finally reach Lieutenant Plynry. But Ithelden's Enraged Elves attacked Westin, and so Ethiliel had to reach the Great Tree and parley with Ithelden. Deoran spent his days visiting the wounded and directing the men as they rebuilt the shattered walls and ramparts of the city. Finally, as the snow melted and the roads bore their burdens again, a messenger came from King Haldric. Sir Deoran, Knight of Wesnoth, was summoned to Weldyn for a council with King Haldric himself. Storm clouds were brewing throughout the realm, and every commander would be needed to weather the onslaught... Category:Character Category:The South Guard Category:Male Category:Human